


Irving the Seahorse

by thealmightyfoo



Category: Harvey Beaks (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Mpreg, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyfoo/pseuds/thealmightyfoo
Summary: When Claire's mom announces she's pregnant, Harvey is confused as to why it isn't her DAD that's carrying the baby like his does.





	Irving the Seahorse

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh they're human but have like. Animal ears/tails. I forgot to mention that when publishing this.   
> Anyway yeah enjoy my lame fic

It was a nice, sunny day in Littlebark. Harvey woke up with a smile on his face like every day, and quickly got dressed so he could meet his Mom and Dad downstairs for breakfast.  
Sitting at the table, the blue-haired kid took a bite of his pancakes before turning to look at his dad. His belly had been getting so round lately. Harvey wondered if his sister would be joining them soon. He was very excited, and both his parents knew it.  
Once done eating, he washed the dishes he used and put them away.  
"Going outside to play with the twins?" asked Miriam.  
"Yep! I just want to say hi to Michelle first, Mom!" Replied Harvey.  
Harvey walked over to Irving and put a hand on his belly.  
"Do you feel her kicking? She's been very...aggressive lately," his dad asked him.  
"Yeah," answered Harvey as he gently placed his other hand beside the first, "I can't wait to meet her! I'm going to be the best big brother ever!!"  
"You sure will, kiddo," Irving agreed, ruffling the boy's hair, "Now go on, I'm sure Fee and Foo are wondering what's taking so long."  
"Okay! See you soon! Love you Mom and Dad! You too, Michelle!"  
And with that, Harvey was out the door and in the beautiful outside world. As usual, the twins were playing in the Beakses's trash as the waited on their friend to arrive.  
But this time, Claire was there as well, holding an envelope in one hand and tossing garbage to Foo with the other. When Harvey came outside, she turned to him, smiled, and held up the envelope.  
"Oh, hey, Claire! What's that envelope you've got there?" He asked.  
"It's an invitation for my Mom's baby shower! I was just going to leave it in your mailbox but Foo was there and--"  
"Neat!" Claire handed him the envelope, "But what's a baby shower?"  
"Why do we gotta have a party to watch someone give their dirty baby a bath?" Added Fee.  
"That's not what a baby shower is for. It's to celebrate your mom being pregnant and giving her baby stuff." Claire Clarified.  
Harvey tilted his head. "Your....MOM is pregnant? Are you sure?"  
Claire lowered one ear, confused at Harvey's need to ask. "Yeah....why?"  
"I thought it was dads that have the baby."  
"Uh, why would you think that?"  
"Because MY dad is pregnant."  
This only confused Claire further. "Your Dad?"  
"Is he not supposed to?"  
"No, the mom is supposed to be the one who carries the baby. Are you sure he's not a mom, too? I won't judge."  
"I'm pretty my dad is my dad, Claire."  
Still puzzled, the girl said her goodbyes and left the yard. When she got home, she asked her mom if dads could get pregnant. She laughed at such an idea.  
When Harvey came back inside that afternoon, he decided to ask Irving a few questions.  
"Hey, Dad?"  
"Yes, Son?"  
"Claire said that Dads can't get pregnant, but you are,so she's lying, right?"  
Irving sighed. He knew Harvey would ask him sooner or later.  
"Harvey, there's something I have to tell you," he said, getting down on one knee, "I wasn't always a boy."  
"Huh?"  
"When I was born, I was a girl. That's what the doctors believed, so that's what my parents believed, and that's what I believed. But something felt...wrong. I felt uncomfortable in my own body."  
"You felt like you were...born in the wrong body?"  
"That's right. It was a terrible feeling. But eventually I got surgeries to fix that," he continued, holding a hand over his chest," got a haircut," he gestured to his short, bright blue hair, "and took special medicine to fix the smaller things."  
"And you felt better after all that, right?"  
"You bet, Harvey! After all that...very expensive mess, I felt very good. I picked a new name. Irving! That was me! I was so happy."  
Harvey looked very happy as well. Irving smiled, and continued.  
"However, I didn't get...every surgery. So..."  
"So you can still get pregnant?"  
"Yeah."  
After a few moments, Harvey looked at his father's tum, and hugged him.  
"I'm glad you got to be who you feel good as, and I'm happy I can call you Dad."  
Irving hugged back, and stood up, now holding Harvey as he walked to the front door.  
"Let's go to that baby shower, shall we?"  
"The shower is tomorrow."  
"Let's go play a board game, shall we?"  
Unbeknownst to them, someone was listening outside their window.

The next morning, Harvey woke up bright and cheerful like usual. He grabbed the bag of baby supplies Miriam had picked up on her way home from work, and went to the kitchen for breakfast.  
"Excited for the baby shower?" She asked, setting a plate of waffles in front of him.  
"Super! I can't wait for Dad to take me!"  
Miriam gave Irving a worried look. "Are you sure you want to go to a baby shower? It's gotten to the point where it's impossible to hide your baby bump without layering on clothes."  
"It'll be fine," he assured her," everything will be just fine."

The walk to Claire's house wasn't long, but it felt longer than usual this time. Everyone seemed to be...staring at the two. Or, really, staring at IRVING. He tried to ignore it and walk a little faster, but he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling it gave him.  
The house wasnt too crowded. Despite the incredible amount of shelves packed with trophies earned by Claire''s sister, there was still plenty of room to move around. Except in the livingroom, since that was where all the presents were stacked.  
Irving opened the door slowly, and greeted the other parents nervously. Their replies were brief and quiet.  
The uneasiness grew as the party went on. People asked him personal questions and kept asking to touch him. Harvey had to keep sitting between him and people to block conversation. He couldn't focus on the party or what Claire's Mom was saying. He wanted to leave and get away from the curious eyes, but he also didn't want to make Harvey leave when he was having such a fun time.  
Eventually, it grew too much for him to bear,and be excused himself to use the restroom. Of course, jokes followed, which only worsened his anxiety.  
Shaking, Irving locked the bathroom door and sunk to the ground. He rocked back and forth, whimpering. He didn't know HOW everyone found out he was trans, but he wished they'd just leave him alone about it.  
Looking up, he saw a portrait of 3 blue seahorses. One seahorse had long curly eyelashes and was slim. Another was small and had a rather large noggin. The third....was wearing a bowtie and had a round belly. He was having fun with his family despite his confusing pregnancy.  
Standing back up, he took a deep breath and sighed.  
"I am a beautiful seahorse."

Irving sat back on the couch,next to Harvey. Claire's mom was unwrapping gifts.  
Harvey noticed his dad's red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "Hey Dad,you alright?" He asked in a hushed tone.  
"I'm great. I'm a great, beautiful seahorse," he whispered back.  
Harvey smiled, glad to see Irving happy.  
For the rest of the party, Irving made sure to keep it clear that they weren't here to discuss HIS baby, but Claire's mom's. He wasn't going to let his gender define him. And he didn't. He had a good time talking about many other things. And at the end of the day, he was tired, not from stress and anxiety, but from having so much fun with his friends.


End file.
